


Distraction

by aestivali



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Awkward!Pythagoras, Drabble, M/M, Shirtless!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds it hard to locate his shirt. Pythagoras finds it hard to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



Jason was wandering around shirtless again.

Pythagoras couldn't tear his eyes away. He kept trying to tell himself that his interest was purely academic - that he was just studying the fascinating planes of Jason's chest, the sweeping angles, the sculpture of his anatomy - but certain other thoughts, other images, kept flitting into his head.

He swallowed. If he knew anything about biology, he was probably blushing right now.

 _Concentrate, Pythagoras! Think about triangles!_ But his eyes kept drifting...

Finally, Jason turned to him. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Pythagoras flailed, nearly dropping his ruler. "I haven't seen anything!" he squeaked.


End file.
